1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder and more particularly, to a stepladder that has a lock to maintain the stepladder extended without inadvertently folding.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stepladder may fold and extend and has a front frame, a rear frame, a bracket and multiple steps. The rear frame is mounted pivotally on the front frame. The bracket is mounted movably on the rear frame. The steps are mounted pivotally on the bracket support and the front frame. However, the stepladder has no locking device to hold itself stably in an extended configuration so inadvertent folding may occur when the stepladder suffers external impacts or people on the stepladder move up and down. Therefore, a user standing onto the stepladder may be injured due to the inadvertent folding of the stepladder.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stepladder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.